Underappreciated
by TingBlingKing
Summary: Ichigo may be a boy and gay, but thought just like a girl. He is a married man to a at first perfect husband, now. Ichigo doesn't even think his husband even noticing him anymore. /GrimmIchi/Rated M/ Yaoi


**Summary:** Ichigo may be a boy and gay, but thought just like a girl. He is a married man to a at first perfect husband, now. Ichigo doesn't even think his husband even noticing him anymore.

**Hey! First GrimmIchi Story! Um Grimmjow bashing but I REALLY Love this couple break ups! And when Ichi crys! It justs so much gay drama! Then im happy when there back together, but this is just a one-shot i think, maybe.**

**.~.**

**::Underappreciated::**

**::GrimmIchi::**

**.~.**

**I remember when it all first began**  
><strong>We were tight right from the start<strong>

_He scratched his teal hair, looking to his left at his raven-haired friend. Cyan eyes caught the site of an orange tan color, smiling wickedly."Yo Kurosaki!'_

_Amber eyes caught the site of teal blue hair. Looking happily at his friend."Hey Grimm!"_

**It wasn't long before you came on strong**  
><strong>Trying hard to win my heart <strong>

_Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's shoulder."Hey Strawberry.." He whistled in his ear. Startling the berry yelped._

_"Don't call me that!"_

**I played hard to get but I couldn't help**  
><strong>I gave up my ironing<strong>

_Ichigo licked his lips seductively looking at the cyan eyes ahead of him. His pink tongue going out his lips to the delicious blueberry treat. Sticking the blue piece of candy in his mouth he rolled his tongue on the top of the lollipop getting a Harding glare from his competition. He smirked and bit down on the candy. Breaking it in pieces. He saw his competition go red. Oh this was gonna be fun.._

**You were thoughtful**  
><strong>Careful not to hurt the relationship<strong>

_Grimmjow kissed Ichigo neck, Leaning him down on the tree. Smirking he unbutton his white-shirt. Ichigo eyes widened."Grimm! Not here!"_

_"Come on Ichi, no ones looking, if they do look. The'll have a nice sight to see."_

**What happened to those days when**  
><strong>You used to be compassionate?<strong>

He sat staring at the teal hair man. Wearing some skinny jeans and a baggy white T-shirt, barefooted. Ichigo scowled watching the man turn the channel to the T.V, Ignoring to know that dinner was done. Ichigo took his dinner and threw it in the sink. He could make his own dinner, he was tired of this shit.

**Caring what I thought and said**  
><strong>So attentive gentleman<strong>

The teal-haired man ignored him looking at the T.V. Wearing some shorts and a red shirt. Turing the channel constantly not noticing the flaming berry who stormed to his room.

**Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set**  
><strong>Taking me for granted lately<strong>

Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror. Was he not attractive anymore? Did he lose interest? Was it because he found out it was possible I could get pregnant? Was it because I'm dressing like a girl? It couldn't be all that, because if it was..

This ring.

Wouldn't be on my damn finger!

**Frankly, it's gotta quit**

Ichigo crossed his legs scowling on the bed. He took off his shirt laying in the bed. Covering up to his neck before closing his amber eyes into deep slumber.

**I feel unappreciated**  
><strong>Now girls help me out<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say<strong>

_ The restaurant shinning brightly at the two couple,Ichigo giggled staring at Grimmjow who tired to get his hand out the object."God damn-it! This is hard!" He shouted tugging on the blue finger catcher. People stared at there table, smiling."How do you get out of this!" Ichigo sighed and took Grimmjow's finger carefully witch made him stop struggling. And carefully undid the trick. Taking the finger catcher he put it on his plate and rubbed Grimmjow's fingers._

_"Feel Better?"_

_"Mmm Very..Berry."_

**'m feeling Underappreciated**  
><strong>For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment<strong>

Tapping his hand on the red table in the restaurant. Ichigo sighed and laid his head down. Playing with the ring on his finger. He stared down at the crimson table, eyes full of no hope. People who came here everyday and saw them. There eyes widened at the scene of the berry alone at the table. It was almost like..He was forgotten

In some way...

He was...

**Back to the beginning, to the very beginning**  
><strong>When our love was something new<strong>

_"Give me my chicken." Ichigo growled at the teal-haired man. He smirked and took a bite out the chicken._

_"Still want it?"_

_"Grimm, ive stuck my tongue in your mouth. Do you think i would have care if you too a bite out of it?" Ichigo said smiling wickedly. Grimmjow did in return._

**Back when romance was important  
>Not just another thing to do<strong>

_"Hey Grimm, Say I'll of yew." Ichigo said holding his hands with his boyfriend. Grimmjow scowled and looked up._

_"I'll of Yew." He said scowling. He looked at Ichigo's face and saw him smile._

_"ILo Vu Two.." Ichigo giggled when Grimmjow looked at him weird._

_"I don't get it."_

**I was feeling high on love tonight**  
><strong>Thought I never come back down<strong>

_Ichigo wrapped hands around Grimmjow's neck. Smiling at the candles around the room, he looked at Grimmjow who wore a tux, looking sexy as ever. He ran a finger down his chest kissing his cheek."Happy Anniversary."Grimm whispered."Time to make it final.."_

**Now it seems that you and me**  
><strong>Have lost our solid ground<strong>

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow put on his jacket for work. Fixing his hair smiling in the mirror, making sure he looked good. He walked out the door ignoring that i was up. Waiting for my goodbye kiss i never gotten over a year.

**Half the time I realize**  
><strong>I seem to give more than I get<strong>

Ichigo crossed his arms fixing his clothes. Wearing some white jeans that hugged his legs tightly and a purple shirt that had a bunny on it, Rukia gave him for his birthday. Ichigo put his ring in the black box on the dresser fixing his hair. Maybe Grimmjow..Just got tired of him..

**Funny how things seem to change**  
><strong>After a few years commitment<strong>

He sighed and fixed his husband's breakfast. Ichigo put the food on the table. Grabbing his jacket , and keys. He walked out the door into the red Ferrari. Going in he started the engine. He need the car for food. Grimmjow might as well just not go to work.

Or take the fucking bus.

**Used to talk for hours on end**  
><strong>'Bout our dreams while we lay in bed<strong>

_Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's chest smiling at the T.V. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his fiancee's shoulders. Ichigo look up at him."I had a dream you where a blueberry." Grimmjow looked at him."You tasted good."_

_"I had a dream too.."Grimmjow whispered."But you where a rotten banan-HEY NOT THE HAIR!"_

**How I missed those days when you stayed awake**  
><strong>Now you roll over and snore instead<strong>

**I feel underappreciated  
>Now girls help me out<br>'Cause you know what I'm talking about, I say  
>I'm feeling underappreciated<br>For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment**

**I miss those nice massages**

_Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow rubbed his shoulder. Relaxing the muscles while Grimmjow smirked at his time. Ichigo sigh happily when he felt his bones relax._

**The long for closeness**

_"Im coming with you."_

_"But Grim-"_

_"Shut up and walk Berry."_

**The way you talk**

_"Damn baby, your feeling hot."Grimmjow said seductively while Ichigo flushed. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's forehead." Literally.."_

** How it turned me on**

_"Grimm! Don't talk like that!" Ichigo said blushing. Grimmjow chuckled running his hands down his curvy thighs._

_"Mmm, Like what?~"_

**The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips**

Ichigo watched as his husband fell asleep once again on the couch. Throwing his ring on the floor. Ichigo walked back into the room.

**I needed those days back**

Grabbing his clothes he put them in the book bag. Ripping all the pictures of them together and throwing them on the floor and bed. Clearing the dresser by throwing all that was on it off. Ichigo, in anger went to the living room and grabbed the ring. Going back to his room. Throwing it out the window and flipped the mattress over. Picking up one of his boots. He threw it at the mirror. Grabbing his book bag he head to the living room.

**I feel underappreciated**  
><strong>Now girls help me out<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say<strong>

He grabbed some food and some drinks. He walked up to his husband and yanked the blanket off him, putting it in his bag and kicking the T.V over. Not surprised the noise didn't wake him up. Ichigo stood up and headed to the door.

**I'm feeling underappreciated  
><strong>

Closing the Car door. Ichigo drove away.

**For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment**

When Grimmjow Woke up...

he sure wouldn't be there anymore...

With only saying little words..

**Dear Grimmjow Jeagerjeques,**

**Goodbye...**

**From.. Ichigo _Kurosaki.._**


End file.
